Generally, in the field of turn signal switch assemblies, the prior art has provided two general types. The first of such types is the self-cancelling type which is usually employed in automobile applications. Such self-cancelling turn signal switch assemblies, when assembled to the vehicle, are generally generally contained within the housing situated about and enclosing the vehicular steering gear shaft which, in turn, is connected to an associated operator-controlled steering wheel and to steering linkage means leading to the vehicular ground engaging steerable wheels. The second of such types is the non-self-cancelling type which is usually employed as in truck applications, both military and commercial. Such non-self-cancelling turn signal switch assemblies, when assembled to the vehicle, are generally strapped or otherwise suitably secured to the exterior of the steering gear shaft housing as to be mounted completely externally of such shaft housing.
The truck industry, generally, desires such turn signal switch assemblies to be thusly externally mounted in that there are appreciable cost savings arising out of, for example, simplicity in the original manufacturing of the turn signal assembly, no requirement to enlarge the steering shaft housing to accommodate the mounting of the switch assembly therein, ease and simplicity of assembling the turn signal switch assembly to the steering shaft housing, and ease of repairing and/or replacing the turn signal switch assembly should such be made necessary as by some internal failure.
However, as a consequence of employing such non-self-cancelling turn signal switch assemblies an obvious short-coming results. That is, the truck operator must always remember to manually reset the turn signal switch assembly to its neutral or null position after the truck has completed a turning operation. Unfortunately, the resetting of the turn signal switch assembly is frequently forgotten and such often leads to the creation of a dangerous driving condition in that operators of other vehicles in the same vicinity are mislead to believe that the subject truck is preparing to undergo a turning operation instead of actually having completed a turning operation. Such misinformation conveyed to such other operators may cause the operators to take action which may be contrary to the safety of all concerned.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is directed primarily to the solution of the problems attendant the non-self-cancelling turn signal assembly and to enable such turn signal assembly to be, in fact, employable as a self-cancelling turn signal assembly.